<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🌾 Keidar🌾 by GreyWardenIsla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683458">🌾 Keidar🌾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenIsla/pseuds/GreyWardenIsla'>GreyWardenIsla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Backstory, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Lavellan (Dragon Age) Backstory, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Siblings, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenIsla/pseuds/GreyWardenIsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories, snip-its and events from Inquistor Keidar Vellavoren</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavellan/original elvhen character, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winds were soft, like a feather gently brushing past the skin on the Dalish's cheekbone, but that never stopped them from sending an orchestral shiver down Keidars spine. Perhaps sitting in a tree was not the best idea with how lightly clad he was today. </p><p>  Keidar belonged to clan Vellavoren, a close ally to the Lavellan clan, and was one of Vellavoren's top hunters even at the young age of 23.</p><p>   "Boo!"</p><p>   "Gah!"</p><p>   "Hahaha you feel for it!" Came a laugh, hardy and as loud as a lion's roar, the sound bouncing around Keidars left ear.</p><p>   "Taylin!" Snapped the hunter to his younger sister, hand coming to smack her shoulder. "I could have fallen off da'assan!" </p><p>   "No you wouldn't have! You're just saying that to make me feel guilty!" She giggled away, moving to sit on the branch just above Keidar, kicking her legs back and forth next to him, giddy she'd been able to sneak up on him. "Besides, you know this is just good practice for when I prove I can get my Vallaslin!"</p><p>   "And let me guess, it'll be the old 'I'm going to be a hunter and get Mythal's blessings!" He mimicked, putting one hand on his hip and flipping imaginary hair as he spoke. Taylin let out a scoff of annoyance, picking a leaf and flicking it into his hair. </p><p>   "So? Mythal is the best goddess!"</p><p>   "Whatever you say da'assan,"</p><p>   "Won't be able to call me that when I'm a hunter brother!"</p><p>    "Watch me!"</p><p>  Keidar picked the little leaf out of his hair, moving so it would flutter to the ground below them, a silence settling over the two as it did so.</p><p>   "Do you think clan Lavellan will take us in?" An abrupt statement came from the younger Dalish, causing her brother to turn upwards, eyes slightly wide in surprise. "Don't look at me like that!" She scolded, crossing her arms over her chest as she 'hmmphed'. It did not last long however as a sad look began to creep and morph her expression. "You're the only adult who would actually answer my questions Keidar…," her words were softer this time. Calmer. The male went to speak, the same reassuring words the clan would have spoken but then he paused, mouth slightly agape, though it turned closed when he flinched at his own thoughts.</p><p>   "I…..they might….I…." Another pause, one that caused the smaller girl to look down at him, hope teasing in her eyes. "I'm sure they will...but only our keeper would've known."</p><p>   The keeper of clan Vellavoren had passed during their journey to do their yearly meet up with clan Lavellan, to a werewolf attack that he sacrificed his life to keep everyone else safe. His successor died only a few died after him to unknown causes which left the clan in disarray. No other elf could take his place for no other clan member was gifted in magic.</p><p>   "So...we might be done for?"</p><p>   "We might...but it's only a small worry the others have," he began, glancing out across the small forest they had been trekking through. "But it's only a bigger fear because of how bad our luck seems to be right now."</p><p>   "I suppose that does make sense," Taylin mimmered, gently picking at the corner of her nails, having unfolded her arms moments before. She'd picked the habit up from her mother but Keidar couldn't scold her for it since he had picked up the same dumb habit. </p><p>  "We'll be fine though," he hummed, moving to stand by using the tree trunk as an anchor. "Mamae will lead us the path of the meeting grounds and we'll join clan Lavellan."</p><p>   "How do you know it'll work?" Taylin asked, gently jumping down to land down onto the forest floor, gently swaying as she fell as to not lose her balance.</p><p>   "Because, I'll make sure it happens!" He grinned, jumping down beside her and messing up her hair by nooging it. "I promise da'assan,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Young Lover's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small(very small) scene of Keidar and his first love Emith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AHHH!"</p><p>  "Found you~" </p><p>  A loud sentence filled with elven swears resounded throughout the forest clearing, which melded together with the sounds of mischievous cackling.</p><p>  "C'mon Keidar! This always happens - you should know me by now," a dark haired male giggled, daggers placed on each of his hips, hood just hanging onto his head. </p><p>  "I'd expect you to know I hate surprises!" Keidar huffed, flicking the males forehead gently, causing the male to let out a small 'Ow!'</p><p>  "As cruel as ever," he hummed, massaging the area of impact. "How mean!"</p><p>  "And as loud as ever it seems!"</p><p>  "You saw me a few minutes ago Lath,"</p><p>  "And you're as loud as you were then!"</p><p>  "You love it~" the male continued to harass the other, turning to place a sloppy smooch upon a pale cheek. "C'mon Keidar, your mother isn't around!</p><p>   "I know, Ir abelas Emith." The male spoke, his voice barely a whisper as if you were still scared that they would be caught. The males had been over it so many times, it was only Keidars mother who didn't seem fond of same sex bonding. "It's not like she has much to worry about, your mother seems invested in you bonding with Alaya," he scoffed, eyes rolling.</p><p>  "I would never Lath!" Emith gasped, moving to wrap flop onto Keidars back, arms wrapping around him from behind. "You know I would never, you need to relax and stop being so paranoid Keidar,"</p><p>  "I know I know I know Emith," Keidar huffed out, running a hand through short hair. "I try, I really do I just-" the males voice cracked and he stopped, Emith freezing and tensing up at the sound. The male knew that it wasn't just his mother, Keidar was always like this, always second guessing. The male took a deep breath and, moving the bow strapped to the other elves back, placed a gentle kiss at the nape of Keidars neck. </p><p>    "Ir abelas Lath, I forget how troubled you always make yourself," the male hummed, pressing his lips to his neck again, Keidar shivering at the surprise touch. "I'm here to try and distract you from that, okay? So let me." </p><p>   "Alright," the male huffed, feeling a sudden fluttering of kisses behind placed on his neck, and then his cheek and chin, as a thanks. "You win this time,"</p><p>   "You always say that Lath,"</p><p>   "You always make a compelling case," Keidar returned, before turning to hush the male by kissing him properly this time.</p><p>  He'd forget about his paranoia, just for a while. Just for Emith.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Calming 'Vint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tap tap tap tap tap tap</p><p>The sound repeated over and over, the finger of the Inquisitor constantly tapping in the same thoughtful rhythm as he sat at his desk in Skyhold, eyes gazing out through the balcony doors that lay wide.</p><p>"Amatus, you're doing it again," came the silky voice of Dorian, the Tevinter mage having claimed the rogue's bed so he could read his book away from the pesky chantry folk that kept trying to bother him about details of their romance.</p><p>"Ah, Ir abelas Dorian," the male grunted, his hand tensing up and flexing, as if trying to figure out what to do with it. A sigh escaped the Tevinter mage's lips, something that also causes Keidar to tense up entirely. </p><p>"No no Amatus, don't sad elven me," the male scoffed, closing his book with a firm snap and moving to get off the bed. Keidar moved his gaze to stare at the object of his affection, watching every movement as Dorian almost danced across the room, his movements calculated to look perfect. "You're a big boy now, you don't have to apologize for being stressed," Dorian hummed coming to stand behind Keidar, one-armed sneaking up the front of the elven man's chest and the other hugging around his waist.</p><p>"Don't I?" The male hummed, his muscles shifting and relaxing at the others touch, at this point the reaction being innate whenever even pinkies brushed against each other. "Anyone else would be calm right now-"</p><p>"Now that's bullshit love," the male scoffed, squeezing Keidar gently. "Any normal person, elf or dwarf would be terrified for our impending conflict," the mage quipped, moving one of his hands to gently boop the elf on the nose. "So please amatus, quit acting so silly - 'anyone would be calm'" Dorian mimicked, an eyebrow-raising to show how stupid he thought the phrase was. </p><p>"Okay Dorian, you win," the male huffed, gently moving Dorian and the chair so he could stand and turn to face the Tevinter man, a victorious smirk plastered all over his face. "As expected, looking as smug as ever" Keidar quipped, however, that only caused Dorian's grin to grow in size.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean Amatus, I clearly have no smirk on my face!" The male almost giggled, using his hand to cover the smirk that was beginning to stretch from one check to the neck in an arch Keidar secretly loved seeing. </p><p>"Of course not, how foolish of I," Keidar laughed, moving to stand in front of his lover, arms sweeping around his waist. "but I am that with you. A foolish man who thinks the world could be so simple," the elf hummed, to which Dorian chuckled, moving his hand to gently trace down the elven male's cheek. </p><p>“That is very true my love,” the Tevinter mage smiled, tilting Keidars head so he could place a small soft kiss on his cheek, Keidar moving to hold Dorian closer as he did, the two standing in that position for a while before Dorian took his lover's hands, leading him back to his desk, and sitting with him, going over all the possibilities and all the ways Keidar would succeed, with Dorian by his side, as it should be in his oh so humble opinion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keidar reminisces about his previous time in the Frostback Mountains, being posed a question he'd never thought of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks once again to my amazing editor Wolf_of_Ferelden! I could do it without you my dude &lt;3</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>A pristine white blanket covered the tops of the mountains that marked the border between Ferelden and Orlais, a place Keidar did not think he would ever return to. Since joining clan Lavellan Keidar stopped traveling the mountainous route that his birth clan had always taken and with the added responsibility of being in the Inquisitions forces added to his already growing duties, he had given up hope of ever seeing the grand mountains ever again.</p>
<p>Soft crisp snow crunched beneath his boots and the male couldn’t help but aimlessly pace and move, even when the group stopped for breaks, his very soul wanting to take in as much as the sounds as his ears could handle before the noises would become repetitive, though the dalish elf doubted that would ever happen. He wanted to drown in the winter's breath, the cold warmth that it gave him, and settled his stressed heart.</p>
<p>“You seem at home,” came a voice from behind, the male turning to find Solas moving towards him, staff being used as a crutch to fight his way through the thick coat that lay on the ground. “You always seemed out of place in Haven,” the elf continued, slowly but surely moving his way to stand beside Keidar, facing the path ahead. “Always staying away from the humans, never interacting for more than a moment. Why is that I wonder?”</p>
<p>“They are Shemlen, I just dislike being around them.”</p>
<p>“Unable to tolerate seems to be a better expression,” Solas hummed softly, though Keidar snapped back quickly, forcing the male to turn to the other at his words.</p>
<p>“They have never tolerated us!” Came the quick words he spouted, expression furrowed and as sharp as the words he spoke. Keidar seemed to quickly break from his outburst with a sigh, using his left hand to mess his hair slightly. “You should know that. As much as you say you are not dalish, the treatment of being an elf never escapes us. If they see pointed ears then you’ll never escape their wrath”</p>
<p>“You talk like someone who has dealt with a few-”</p>
<p>“I’ve dealt with enough,” Keidar scowled, causing Solas to let out a sigh, shoulders moving with such an intensity that Keidar thought they might dislocate. </p>
<p>“Perhaps some, but have your dalish clans not done the same things to those in similar positions? In their alienages elves sit, enslaved to the lack of freedom, unable to even try and piece a lost empire back together. Or have the dalish welcomed their kin?” </p>
<p>“I-” the male paused, turning to look at Solas, thankful to see his eyes soft rather than hard and judgemental. Keidar took a moment, taking a few breaths as his eyes skittered all over the taller elves face. “-I suppose you are right…” Another sigh from Solas came and the male gently placed a hand onto Keidars shoulder, causing the smaller male to jolt very slightly, eyes widening for a brief moment, looking like a cat that had been plopped into water.</p>
<p>“Of course I am, but that is far from the point.” Keidar’s expression softened, shoulders slumping ever so slightly as Solas let his hand slip from the one he had patted. “You treat other elves with respect that is unmatched at times, yet when it comes to the humans you are quick to dismiss. It simply feels...out of character for one of your nature.” </p>
<p>With those parting words, Solas nodded to the dalish, moving on his way to help with some soldiers that were near the two. Keidar could feel the talk replaying in his head, over and over and over, words bouncing around as his head began to ache from desperation. Desperation to grasp the answer to what Solas had laid on the table. Was he no better from his mother.</p>
<p>He sat on a rock quickly, almost collapsing onto it as he felt his legs about to give out from the weight of his thoughts over his own weight. The way he treated the shems...his mother treated him and his sister like that. Like how she gossiped about the alienage elves back when his father was still alive. </p>
<p>Sat there surrounded by the cold that felt like a warm campfire to him, Keidar made a promise to start changing his outlook that day. He didn’t want to be like her. Never.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>